Incidental Spares
by TheStrangeFreakyMentalWriter
Summary: One-shot of an friendship that somehow happen between two that would mostly likely never happen. No matter how odd it starts, goes, and ends. Read and Review.


The bearing heat of the Egyptian land, laid in no waste for those trapped within its grasp. Fainted winds and twines of sand wake with every passing soft gale. With all ways of the land, seeming to just go on. Only a fool of unknown thought of this land, would likely die in a matter of days.

Yet, those familiar and born of the sands, know every hidden path, place, and well to lived.

Such as a young wonder, cloaked in white, watching every step he took not to slide down the domes of Egypt. Less of a chance to make of hinder of himself, knowing he just left himself, get trip by himself.

"A confusing thought, yes? You think so, Anubis." The young man stated with no questioning tone, but stopped for a moment, when getting no reply, soon glancing around to see his canine partner, was nowhere to vastly be seen.

For that, cupped his hands around his mouth, calling out for his dog. "Anubis!" Letting the echo go, pausing, then called out again. "Anubis where are you? Come now, this is no time for games! Can't it wait?"

Paining enough for a small jolt in his heart, started to go off his mind-made path, when catching some tiny paw imprints in the sand. Pacing himself, his calls, his watchful eyes for his dog, and the angle of the sun for time. Dusk was coming upon soon.

"Anubis!" The young man yelled with more force with an ending whistle, hoping it would work this time. Having a relief leave his body. "There you are girl."

Not long the clasped of barks and yaps could be soon heard. To that, the young man rushed to where the sound was starting from. Upon finding his decent size, raven fine hair, pharaoh hound. Jumping around happily and worry of whatever found item the dog came across. Dashing back to the young man, latching the sharp teeth into the cloak pants, tugging to her find.

"Whatever it is that you found. We are not letting . . . " He stopped mid-line, when seeing parts of a body uncovered by sand, moving into action to unburied the body, when seeing the free hand twitch, catching his dog digging as fast as she could.

Night had finally approach, the young man having a cramped fire going with lack of weeds and bush branches to light it. But it was enough to warm three. Speaking of the odd number, he peeked by the other end of the fire, seeing his dog keep the passed out man. What a shame when looking to see who it was, upon finding the pale man's wallet.

It to disappointed be America.

"Really, Anubis, was it worth it?" He asked his dog, only getting a grunt back as his answer.

He just huffed back, crossing his arms to rest them on bended knees. Getting lost in the flickering lashes of the fire. Thinking that the deed was way overly done, time to lived with it.

Choosing the time, to look through his side bag for some dry fruit or jerky.

"You have jerky?" Said a sudden voice by his side.

Jumping a bit away from it, fearing it was a bandit or something evil from the gods. It was only a sand covered America, with a smug and drooling face, with blue eyes zoning in on the piece of jerky in the other hand.

Not sure what else to do, nodded and held out the piece to him. America gleefully grabbing it, snacking down on it. Having the young man glare at his hound, still resting with no worry with what was going on.

_Could have given a blasted warning, you dense mutt._

"Yum, is this home-made?"

The other just nodded, grabbing for another bit of dried meat. Chewing quietly, trying to block out any nonsense that this nation of able to do. As the rumors go that is.

Catching America start patting his lower half, with a dim look. With no thought, he soon saw a flask being held out to him.

"Yo! Thanks man. You a mind-reader or something?" America asked, reaching for the flask, before adding with no care. "Must be. 'Cause, dude, you're way better than how England can do . . . weird things like that. Or ask his magical buddies . . . which I so think . . . is just his mind slowly wasting away from that damn, disgusting, black blobs he calls food, wasting his brains away. You know what I mean . . . man, I had no idea my throat was this dry . . . again, dude, you're awesome!"

Finally the flask was soon returned, with still a good amount of water left. Barely. But not how the rumors go that he's a food sucking beast.

"Oh, yeah, where are my matters. Name's . . . "

"America. And I am Egypt." The younger man stated, seeking for some of that dried fruit in passing to block out the noise coming from the other.

"You're a nation? Egypt? Hey, you're the mute that beat Italy to a bumping purple pulp . . . dude! That is so cool. Wished I had seen that!" America finished with a good belly deep laugh, almost falling on his back from lack of balance.

"There was no bleeding. Just bruising." Saying, as tossing some fruit into his mouth.

"Still. That's still awesome. Props!"

"You're very loud. Could you please . . . "

"Hey, Egypt?" America asked, reaching for some fruit as well, not bothering to ask for them.

At least it was in a somewhat calming tone when he spoke this time.

"Yes, America?"

"Are the three pyramids near by?"

Egypt blinked a bit, confuse mostly for those, now seeing them as, false rumors. Ask the tales go, that this nation couldn't looked outside his own ocean charts to know he not the only place in the world.

"Umm, they're about another few days walk." Egypt finally said, pointed to the northeast of them.

Soon hearing the answer, The taller nation felled back on to the ground. Giving a heavy groan of disappointment.

"That far? Aw, man, this sucks."

"That makes two of us."

America looked up, thought he heard something from the other nation. But the words were so soft, it was hard to catch.

"Egypt, you by any chance going that way?"

_Sadly._

"Yes. I have some things to take care of. But I came across a bit of problem as getting there."

"Sweet. We're traveling buddies then?"

Egypt wide-eyed at the sudden question, about to unopposed this thought from the other. Only to him fast asleep. Muttering about burgers and heroes. And bad English food, and whatever else the nations must have done to him in the passing years. And did that list go on.

Egypt finding it hard to rest. With the chainsaw next to him. Having to move over the other side of the fire. Before adding more brush into it. And left with sleeping by his dog. Using his hands to block any noise that could reach him.

"This is curse, yes, my follow gods above. What have I done for this?" His voice broke a bit when saying the following. "Did I do something to displease you mother, is that it?"

Anubis curled closer to her master, when feeling him start to shake. Giving a whimpering noise to Egypt to let him know, that she was there for him. Unknowing and uncaring of their new member to their little group.

The following morning. Three went on the unmarked path, seeing that it was one only Egypt could see. It was a quiet morning. To which the younger man was happy to have, as seeing what his night was like. But the happy barks and playful taunts that bounced behind him, gave a slight headache. Granted, the noises have gone on for a while. Three hours at the most.

"America." Egypt called out to the other, turning to see the taller man teasing his dog with a bite of jerky.

"Yeah?" Questioning back, not taking his off the dog, seeing she took chances to jump him.

Anubis jumping high enough to knock America on his ass with one go. Snatching the jerky from his hand and started licking his face like crazy. Hoping to get some more out the nation.

"Ah, bad boy, no stop! Gross, dog kisses!" America said, with laughter.

"Anubis is not a male."

"Oh! My bad. Bad girl."

"Anubis, come." Egypt command, snapping his fingers a bit.

In a flash, Anubis was at his side. Rubbing her head against his leg for a treat no doubt.

It gave America enough time to calm down from his laughter and dust himself off again.

Egypt gave a sigh, in a matter of patience that seem to oddly be the only thing keeping him from doing anything unthinkable.

"America . . . "

"Hey, Egypt what's that over there?" America asked, but not waiting for response back, dashing to what caught his eyes.

The other man seeing that dim-witted nation found a bazaar. Wanting to just leave him there and he can get to the pyramids by himself. Only for that plan to quickly be put on hold, as seeing his dog went after America. Not wanting the thoughts of America carelessly using his dog as payment for gods knows what. Ran after them.

The market just bustled with life. Many sellers of all kind. Shoppers as well. Upon seeing nations people from around the globe also mixed in with Egypt's people. Out of habit, Egypt covered his face the best he could with his clothed top. Eyeing out for his dog and/or America. Mostly his dog.

If not sooner, he found both, sitting on a bench in the shade casted by a neighboring shop. Coming up to them, chest heaving from lack of air. Glared at them both in subdual anger and worry.

"Don't just run off without some insight, Amer . . . "

"Alfred. Dude, watched that mouth of yours. Unless you wants us to get in trouble."

"If so, I am not dude."

"Well, no duh, you never gave me your name anyway." **Alfred **stated, enjoying some cooked meat and fresh water flask he filled up by a well not far from them. Soon adding in an afterthought. "Dude, what is your name, by the way?"

"Gupta Muhammad Hassan, in the flesh. Too long old friend!" A new voice shouted, having the other two looked to a person of Egypt's land stopped by them.

"Yes, too long. Amis Nagy Nun. Good to see you are well."

The other glanced to America then back to Egypt.

"Showing the aliens around, something I didn't think you would to?"

"I as well. And with that I must cut this chat short."

"Nah, friend, travels take toll soon enough. Rest here, my place is not that far. And you know how my children adore Anubis."

"If it isn't any trouble."

"Not to a good friend."

"Very well, see you later tonight."

"Good day then." Looking back at America, taking in his being was there, ignoring the light eyeing the other gave, when saying. "And to you, Mister . . . "

"Jones."

"Mr. Jones. Gupta, I'll see you by the north pathway."

"Yes."

The man took the time and run his over Anubis's head in a kind matter. Having friendly licks in return. Before leaving.

Once he was gone, America open his mouth.

"Do I look like an alien? Rude!"

"In matters would call I and my people if we came to your land, Mr. Jones?" The younger nation asked, taking the chance to sit down, having his dog rest her head on his lap. To which he stroke her ears in soothing matter.

"Well . . . not that. Alien is more for what I call my bud, Tony. Now he's an alien."

"I'm very sure in understanding that this Tony finds the matter you speak of him, is a tone of endearment."

"Duh."

Egypt just rolled his eyes, having to rub the side of his from the ache he was getting again with his free hand.

"Roasted meat?"

"No, thank you."

"Yeah sure?"

"Yes."

"You don't talk much do you? Or at least to me that is." Having a soft smile while eating his roasted meat on a stick. "And FYI, this roasted meat is totally awesome and winning my heart. You have no idea what you're missing out on."

Egypt made no reply. Only continued stroking his dog's head. Letting a soft grunt be his answer.

"Hey, Guppy . . . "

"What in world did you just call me?" Egypt snapped at the other.

"What? Your names too long and hard to say. Cheat sheet."

"To which I want no part of. You will call me by my given name as human being."

"Guppy." In a teasing tone, before shoving a nip of roasted meat into the open mouth that about to tell him off again.

Not wanting to waste the food. Stayed quiet and ate it. Not saying a word of thanks or how good it was.

Rumors becoming half right and wrong in passing moment, that Egypt was near this nation of loudness. Now coming in mind why he never went to meeting all made sense.

"Mister . . . "

"You can call me, Alfred, we went over this."

"Mr. Jones, I believe we should move along. Rest and be ready for days ahead."

"Totally a smart idea. Glad one of us said it."

Time passing slowly as Egypt saw it. Having luckily not needing to put a fight a for the single lone the bed that his human friend had. Seeing that America resting happily and noisy by the bed on the floor, having every inch of him covered in blankets. Anubis being his pillow. Seeing the bed wasn't made for more than one.

Using the moment to look out the window not far from the bed. Watching the fading moon and countless stars that covered the inky black sky.

"Wow, you don't get skies like this often. Cool."

Egypt the chance and closed his eyes, making the other thinking he was asleep.

"Guppy . . . Guppy . . . Guppy!"

"What?"

"Do any of those stars look like those gods your land is known for?"

"Not this time of year. You're a little late for that."

"Damn. But that's okay, look the big dipper is here though."

"Uh-huh, go to sleep, Jones."

"Alfred, Guppy. Alfred."

"Not with that name you have given my, Jones."

"Fine. Gupta, why don't you talk to me?"

"Why would I need too?"

"We're nations. For one, duh. And come on, are you saying you're not happy to see a great mighty hero like me?"

"None what's so ever. America, I am not your friend helping you out there. I was doing what was right. Despite of how you think it."

"So, we're good buds 'til the end and you're going to show what happen years back. As the deal is?"

"What in heavens names of the great Ra are you speaking about?" Egypt asked, sitting up to looked to the other nation as if he grown two heads.

"You know the deal. The one you nodded to when we were walking until we got to this place. I asked, if you give me an awesome tour of your place. I would someday repay you."

"It was a long travel, America, I could have been somehow tired. Now would you please."

"Night, Guppy. Tomorrow we set off!" America ended with a grin, patting Egypt on the head like a child quickly missing the hand that was going to whack. Scratching Anubis a last good night.

And they did, the moment the sun was up. America turning down the need for help of getting to where he wanted to go to. Heroes get to where they need on their own, as he said, pushing Egypt out the door of his human's friend house.

Covering the hints of the nation, saying that riding something would take away the fun parts of sightseeing. Food in their bellies. Small snacks in their pouches. More water in their flasks. And off they were. Following once more of the trail only the man known as Egypt knew about. Now more able to have a grasped where they were. With the Nile not far from them.

Egypt slightly shock and glad that America could find his inner off switch. With only the soft pants from Anubis being the noise between the three.

"Guppy, we there yet?"

Nothing.

"Guppy?"

No reply, only the them walking on.

"I think your dog's dead."

"What?" He asked in hurt shock, turning to the other, only to see Anubis was fine, walking side by side with blond-hair nation. He glared at him, then said. "That's not very nice to say, America."

"I only said because you were about to walk into the Nile."

Egypt snapped back forward, seeing that America was right. The lack of noise must have given him the chance to knob off.

"I doubt your mom would be happy to see you go out that way. I bet she would cry to see her son do something dumb."

"Please, watch your tongue, America. I might slip and do something about it."

"Hey, is your mom a hot one?"

"Speak one word and I will leave here. No word of my mother will leave that mouth of yours. Understand." Egypt said with much force he didn't know he had.

America rose his hands up in show he meant no harm.

"Whoa, I get it. Unlike me, your tight with your family. I get it sorry. It's the heat. I swear."

"Well you should have thought about that when you choose to come here."

"I didn't choose. I came to make sure a fellow nation didn't anything stupid. I had no idea pint-size of what Turkey and Greece had a child. My bad."

"What?"

"You mind if we take a break."

Nearing a small oasis with shade was thankfully near by. With that America put his big mouth to good use and spoke of why he was there.

"I want to keep this short. Okay? Alright, during the meeting about a week ago. I was talking to Turkey about why he's been off lately. Seeing as he almost rushed in and about sold his land to Russia. Thank me for being a hero and smacking him awake from that mistake. But anyway. I asked him what was up, for anything that leads that Commie bastard of getting the best of anyone be the end. You came up a few times. Something about if you don't have someone having your back, the gods of your people. I thought it was a joke. But the whole wanting to where these gods will come from sounded awesome. And with you not being a nation for that long, kids make mistakes. I know mine are never easy to forget, as others have had said. And it was something to do with, I thought at first, was some sibling. And I was like, huh, someone just like me. Fighting with siblings and not getting anywhere. And next I know, I hop on and off a plane here, getting lost, and being found by you. Just like, thought you could use a friend in need is all. And knowing of how our little past we have, thought me want a normal friendship before our leaders force us into one. And despite of how quiet you are. And a sweet dog you have. You seem to . . . "

"You have more air in those lungs than I thought, America. If I had known. I wouldn't have asked."

America just laughed, forgetting the speech he just half way wasted on. Gasping for a moment to say. "Nicest way of saying I am a chatter box. Thanks."

"You're welcome?" Egypt answered back half sure of what else to say. But than spoke out. "You came in worry for me.

"We're nations, dude. We have to stick together. Even when we don't want too. I know this wasn't well plan. But than again, it's a hero thing."

"I see."

Finding himself stroking his dog in thought.

"Even so, this trip must have been pointless to you?"

"Nope. It just wasn't well planned. Big difference."

"If you say so, America."

"I do. So, can we go on this trip? Or do you have anything else you want to ask me?"

"None that come to mind."

"Great. Let's hit the road."

"Yes."

In a matter of short time, they had made it. Before America was given his tour, Egypt had that one thing pounding his mind the moment he set out into the desert. American seeing it was to see his mother's grave sight. And would have thought it was the trick of a light and the heat, America could have sworn he saw the other's mother. Standing by him with a smile, looking to him with a same look.

**_Watch him._**

"America?"

The voice of Egypt snapped him out the of the trance he was in.

"Yeah, is it time for the tour. Buddy?"

"Yes, friend."

"Hey, you called me friend. About time."

"If I don't I doubt you would drop it as I send you home."

"True."

_What an odd friendship this was going to ever-so be._

_This is awesome! Taking this step by step, was the plan ever. Why didn't I think of it sooner!_

There is nothing else to quickly be said about these two. The last part of their path is complexly made. In the strangest way in can so be seen. It can often be time where this will go or not. But it's for them to figure it out on their own. Less messy for anyone else if they get caught into it.

The End.


End file.
